anything goes in love and war well not anything
by wild-in-spirit
Summary: It’s not the same looking at an empty bed place next to me. The man I once loved was gone
1. Chapter 1

Anything goes in love and war.

Actually, not everything.

It's not the same looking at an empty bed place next to me. The man I once loved was gone, well not gone, he walked out. We had got into a fight, and it had been the worst one yet. He had been late home and came in drunk, I wouldn't have minded because he was out for a night with his mates, it had been the lip-stick marks on his face, collar and on his lips. I had asked him what he'd done and he started yelling at me, swearing, telling me I was untrusting. Then he did the worst thing of all, he hit me. He actually hit me across the face. And here I am, curled up on my bed, crying my chocolate brown eyes out with my dark brown hair covering my face.

"Lexi…"

Oh god, he's back. Wait, he sounds as if he's been crying.

"Lexi, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I will get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness if you will just look at me."

I slowly raised my head and looked him in the eyes, those gorgeous black eyes that usually make me go weak in the knees but tonight make me want to hit him, make him feel what I feel.

"How can I forgive you? This has become a regular occurrence ever since the war. I'd have thought you would be thankful for life but you've just thrown it away and spat in everyones face who has tried to help. And just look what you've put not only me but your friends through. So explain to me how I am meant to forgive you. Explain to me."

I had started to yell by the end of it, and he had shrunk back and hung his head in shame.

He slowly stood but did not turn to the door; he started walking towards me until he stood before me, finally looking me in the eyes.

"If I remember correctly dear Alexis, you are no saint. Also, how am I to abandon friends that were never mine to begin with? They only put up with me because you swore that I had changed, hell they didn't recognise me to begin with due to the extreme changes."

"No Severus, they accepted you because they understood to some degree. To be truthful, I said nothing to them about accepting you I just said they should give you a chance and if they still didn't trust you then we would figure something out. I love you with all my heart but I would not have left the fight just to be with you. I didn't need you then and I don't now, I just want to be with you. I know I am not innocent, I am no saint, everyone knows that but I have paid for those sins ten fold. And Severus, I loved you before the changes, I loved you when you had the dark mark on your arm, and none of that stopped me. Severus it was the anger, the abuse. I'm gonna give you a home truth here Sev, you're slowly becoming Tobias, you're becoming your father."

He was again raised his hand and I flinched, but he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. I saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lexi, I know I can be cruel and spiteful but I am trying to change, please don't leave me alone. I can't be alone again."

It was then that I saw the man I fell in love with; there was no hate, no guilt, and no anger, nothing apart from love in those eyes of his. And, if it was possible I, Alexis Lupus Snape, fell in love with my husband, Severus Tobias Snape, all over again.


	2. maybe a sequal?

**hi again guys, this is a begining of a sequal for this story. it will be called 'discoveries and love. please comment if you like it, or even if you don't. THANK YOU for reading**

_I ran down the hallway, tears streaming down my face. There he was, my knight in shining armour. Clad in complete black waiting for me. But his face was blurred and all I knew was I needed to reach him before something terrible happened. I kept running but he only got further away. Suddenly a shadow came up behind him, I cried out but no sound escaped my mouth. The shadow raised his wand and green light flew out from it. My knight fell to the sound soundlessly._

I shot up in my bed with cold sweat clinging to my body. This was the third night in a row I had had that nightmare. Who was this man I kept dreaming of; I'm sure I know him but I can't remember where from and whenever I wake up I can't remember the face I see. My thoughts where interrupted by someone knocking on my apartment door. I glanced at the clock, who would be coming to my house at 3:00am? I stayed where I was hoping the person would go away but they kept knocking, each time getting louder. I slowly got up, giving up the fight to ignore it. I looked through the peep hole and saw Harry standing there. What did he want? I opened the door and glared, he knew I was not happy with him.

"What do you want Harry?"

"We need your help, Ginny is going into labour and we can't apperate her or use floo, she's to far gone."

That woke me up immediately; I was a healer at St Mungos so knew what to do, I ran back into my apartment to grab some equipment and ran back. I pushed Harry out the way and started running down to their place. I had told them that it would be best to have Ginny stay in the hospital; she had had three false labours in one week and I knew she would be giving birth at some point.

"What did I tell you?"

"That we should have moved her into a room at St Mungos, but you know she hates hospitals."

I ran into their apartment and pushed into their room; Ron and Hermione where there talking to her.

"Unless you want to see a screaming woman leave. Apart from you Harry, you have to be here, you are the father after all."

Ron and Hermione said they'd be right outside while I conjured a bowl of hot water, cloths and some scrubs. This was going to be a long night.

I had been right, it had been a bloody long night, but in the end it was worth it. Harry and Ginny Potter were blessed with a beautiful baby boy; James Sirius Potter.

"Congratulations, now how about we get both mother and child to St Mungos for a check up and get your hand checked out Harry, I think it might be broken."


End file.
